Daddy!
by ShelPenguin
Summary: This is a cute little story that can be added to,. But Harry now has two sons and a daughter on the way. Ginny, James, Al, and the beby missed Harry very much when he was gone on that long mission. This is their reactions to him being back, Ginny's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I saw one like this and had to write my own. I don't own Harry Potter but if you read this please review!(: Thanks**

Teddy- 10 (Hogwarts) James- 4 Albus- 1 1/2

**Again, do you want more of a story? Of what they do after this? I could look into it..?**

* * *

><p><strong>He's Home<strong>

Chapter One

(Ginny's POV)

I couldn't sleep. It was two in the morning and I had been lying on their bed for three hours. I had even tried to sleep on Harry's side, which I did when I couldn't sleep, but that didn't even help. It just wasn't the same without my Harry here.

Harry had been gone for an auror mission for almost twelve days.

Al was two. This was the first mission with Al here. Harry refused to leave because he didn't want Al not to recognize Harry since he was so young.

James was used to it, though. Harry had now been on four missions when he was alive. James was never the person who let his guard down, and he never cried in front of people. But James makes us pray for Harry every night he is gone, it breaks my heart to know that he is secretly hurting.

Al is probably the worst off out of all of us, which is saying something. This is his first mission. Al is attached to Harry. He always follows him around and is just there. He's cried every night since Harry has been gone.

I'm six months pregnant. Harry actually had a fight with Robards in the come and go room. I kept the boys upstairs in our room during the loud argument. The fact was that they needed more men at the moment, the numbers were low because there was another big mission going on.

Harry had stormed upstairs, into our room. We stared at him as he angrily threw cloths into a bag. The boys had begun to cry during the yelling, and as Harry packed my hormones got the best of me so I cried too. I remember the boys sobbing into Harry and having to detach them from him. I kissed him passionately and Harry whispered good bye and that he loved us all. He had kissed my stomach and told the baby that he loved it. I remember the loud sounds of his feet running down the stairs.

It was now two thirty so I closed my eyes to try and sleep. Minutes later I felt something brushing the hair off my eyes popped open and I saw Harry leaning over my face. He was on his knees by the bed. I stared at him through shock for a few seconds.

Then I launched my body towards him and kissed his lips. He had his hand on my upper thigh so I didn't fall. He slowly stood so he could kiss me easier. He had a hand on my stomach, and the kiss was full of love and longing and passion.

"Harry!" I cried. He pulled me up and I just wrapped my arms around his neck."I missed you so much." he whispered.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I repeated over and over again.

"I love you so much, Gin," Harry latched lips with me again. "And I love you, baby." he bent down and kissed my stomach. I gasped, making Harry look up at me.

I laughed, "She missed you too!" I moaned as she kicked me.

"She?" Harry popped open. I nodded, my vision blurred with tears.

"We're having a girl!" I whispered. And he kissed me again, even more love and eagerness than before.

"A girl," he panted in disbelief. "I bloody love you Ginny Potter!" he and I laughed.

"Daddy?" came a sleepy voice from the door. We looked and saw James in his pajamas. George got them for him, they were Harry Potter pajamas, Harry still hasn't forgiven George for that.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed and ran over to his father. Harry bent down and scooped him up.

"Hi bud," Harry held him tight. We all stayed like that for a few minutes, they were just holding eachother.

"James, I'm going to get Al," I told him. James wiggled in Harry's arm so Harry set him on the ground.

"Shhh," James pressed his finger to his lips telling us to be quiet. "Al is going to be so happy to see you, Daddy!"

I started to walk towards Al room down the hall, I walked as fast as my pregnacy would let me.

"Al, wake up, sweeties," I talked to him while I pulled him off the bed, I had gotten to the point where I couldn't lift things anymore.

"Hmmm?" Al stood up wobly.

"Let's go to mommy's room," he nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, holding my hand.

I got him out in the hall and went towards ours. Al stopped at the sight of Harry standing in the door way, grinning at him. James was off to the side.

Al had tears in his eyes. And, as fast as a two year old would go, he flung his arms open and ran towasiderds Harry.

"Daddy!" he screamed, sobbing. Harry lowered to his knees and stayed there. He caught Al and held him tighter. Al was sobbing in his neck.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!" he kept sobbing, Harry burried his nose in Al's shoulder.

"I'm here, Al," Harry promised. "I'm here."

"Daddy." Al whispered. Harry put his left arm out, clinging Al with his right, and James ahoved himself into his father's put Al under the upper arm when he stood and then put James under his right fore arm, he threw his left arm out again and I leapt forward into his embrace. How long we stood there, I do not know.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya' think? Fluff? Too corny? Do you want me to add more?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This was a requested chapter, if you want something else from Harry Potter I am sure I can write it for you, I know everything about Harry Potter, just let me know(:**

**dhj: **This is a chapter for you when Lily is born(:

**I dont own Harry Potter**

**Teddy- Second year James-6 Albus- 4 Lily-2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**(Lily's POV)**_

I knew that when Daddy said bye bye to us that he wasn't going to be home for dinner. But he wasn't home when I went and jumped on Mommy's and Daddy's bed either, so I thought he was downstairs in his office, but he wasn't.

I asked Jamesie and Al where Daddy was and they just looked at me sadly and gave me a hug saying Daddy wouldn't be home for a couple a days. I didn't believe them. They lied to be before, they had to be lying. So I ran to Mommy and told her the boys said Daddy wouldn't be home for a long time. She hugged me and almost cried, then I knew Jamesie and Al weren't lying because Mommy never cried.

And last night when Jamesie said his prayer again I understood why. And I knew that my Daddy might not be okay when he came home. _If he came home. _I soon had found myslef crying again becuase I didn't get enough bye bye's in.

. . . . . . . . .

So now I lay, with fresh tears rolling into my hair line. I roll over on my tummy so my night gown sleeves can soak them up instead. After a few minutes I slip out from under my blankie and go to my bathroom. My Daddy had not even been home to see when I first went potty by myself too!

I left my room and tip toed right and down the stairs to my Daddy's office. I looked on his shelf and grabbed the picture book he had showed me. I sat in my favorite spot, the foot hole in his desk, and set the picture book on my knees so my tears would not mess up the pictures.

I looked at the pictures of my Nana and Grandad Potter and my Daddy and auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron. Then the ones of my parents and of our family, I giggled at some pictures of my brofers when they were little. I looked through the rest of the pictures and crawled out, adjusting my night gown, I put the book back on the shelf.

"Isn't it past someone's bed time?" asked a voice from behind me. I spun around on the one sock I had on my foot.

Daddy crouched down in front of me and he had a dark mark on the left side of his face. I just stared at him, open mouth for a second.

"You weren't crying, were you, sweetie?" he asked, thumbing at my wet cheeks. I flung my arms aroung his neck in response and he chuckled.

I felt him stand up and hold me tightly to him, he rubbed my back in my favorite soothing circles. I felt him rock me back and forth but I didn't know he left his office until I felt the slight bounce from him walking up the stairs. He turned right telling me we were going to Jamesie's and Al's rooms.

He set me down. "You go get Jimmy, and I'll get Al," he told me. I nodded and dashed into Jamesie's room.

He was hanging half way off his bed.

"Jamesie!" I said, poking him in the head.

He grunted, "What?"

"Wake up!"

"If you need help going potty get mum," he squinted at me tiredly.

"I can go potty all by myself!" I said loudly and indignately, crossing my arms over my chest. Jamesie smirked. "I just wanted to tell you Daddy was home!" I added bossily to him, smirking myself this time.

His eyes popped open and he fell backwards off his bed, I giggled at his face.

"Why didn't you say that!" he yelped.

"You not ask.." I huffed. He growled with irritation and grabbed my hand, dragging me from his room and into Al's where my Daddy was hugging Al.

My dad opn his arms so we could all fit into them. After all of us had felt nice and hugged he let us go and told Jamesie and Al to get onto his arms. Then he held me in the middle and walked slowly all the way down the hall to his and Mommy's bedroom.

He shushed us and walked really quietly to the bed. He dropped us off on the edge of the matress and ran to Mommy's side. She popped up, smiling drosily at us.

"What are-" she began but then she screamed out of shock when Daddy rapped his arms around her.

"Guess who?" he laughed.

"Harry!" she turned around and hugged him closely to her, they kissed shortly because the boys groaned, I hit them, glaring.

We had a big group hug for a whiel so Mommy could get all of us. I don't really remember falling asleep but when I woke up, Mommy was on her side next to Al, then Jamesie was in the middle, and I was next to Daddy. Daddy was staring at me making a silly face and I giggled, snuggling into him.

"I wov you Daddy!" I squeezed him.

"I love you too, Lily Bug." he whispered, kissing my messy hair.


End file.
